can this get any worse?
by curly-haired bookworm
Summary: bella and edward meet after many years. what happens?


Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish, Twilight and New Moon belong to Mrs. Meyer. Although Rose Alice, Thomas, and Brittany and her coven are my own ideas.

**Can this get any worse?**

I walked over to a table that was just seated. "Hi, my name is Bella, and I will be your server for tonight. Can I start you of on some drinks?"

I looked up in to seven pairs topaz eyes. "B…Be…Bella?"

Oh, crap my day could not have gotten any worse. I stand corrected, it is getting much worse. I spun on my heel and speed-walked to the kitchen. I walked through the back door into the ally behind the restaurant. I knew they were following me. A cold hard hand gripped my arm, spinning me around. I stared at the ground refusing to look up into the liquid topaz eyes that were boring into the top of my head. "Bella, why are you running from me? Did I do something wrong, is that why you left? Please look at me," Edward pleaded.

I looked up into the eyes I longed for since the day I left. Me being the silly person I am, I tried to free myself. That's when I noticed that the rest of the family had followed Edward. I struggled even harder; Edward wasn't having any of that. He picked me up and carried me over to his family; he set me down next to Alice. I tried to run but was caught by Edward and Alice. I gave in and snapped, "What do you want from me? I need to get back to work; I have a child to support." Oh crap I let it slip about my kid.

I blushed furiously and struggled to get away. Edward looked down at me confused. I looked away and continued to struggle against the iron arms incasing me. It was hopeless, but I continued to struggle against his iron grasp. "What child? You have some explaining to do," Emmett asked.

Edward and Alice loosened their grip on my arms, I freed myself and ran. I ran back inside the restaurant. I had to get back to work, I needed this paycheck. At the end of my shift the Cullen's were waiting in front of the restaurant for me. I groaned as I continued to shrug into my coat. I tried to ignore them as I started walking towards my shabby apartment. As I had suspected an ice cold hand gripped my arm. I turned and glared at the topaz eyes that stared down at me.

"Where are you going? We need to talk," Edward demanded.

"My shift is over so I am going home to rest for an hour before I go to my second job. So if you would get your hand off my arm I will be going now, if you please," I answered my annoyance growing.

"At least let me give you a ride, you look dead on your feet," how could I refuse those smoldering eyes? Edward knew he was dazzling me, so he smelled easy victory.

"Fine, I guess you can meet Rose Alice while you're there," oh, well, since he already knew about our kid he may as well get to meet her.

Edward lead me to the passenger's side of his silver Volvo, I got in and gave him directions to my apartment. He stiffened as we drove into the worse part of town, I didn't have money to burn like he did. This was all I could afford. We stopped in front of an apartment building that had a few chunks out of the walls and a couple of broken window panes. This is what I saw when I came home everyday. I got out and noticed the rest of the family had followed in Rosalie's red convertible and Carlisle's black Mercedes.

I led the way inside, and up to the fourth floor. I stopped in front of the door that said 410. I unlocked my front door and held the door as the rest of the family filled through. I stepped through to the living room, "thanks for watching the baby again Maria. Can you watch her again at eleven while I go to work again?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mason, it would be my pleasure to watch the angel again," answered Maria. I paid her and she left.

"Mrs. Mason? You took my human name, why?" Edward asked bewildered.

I looked down blushing furiously. "I took that name because I always dreamed of being Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," cue more blushing.

"Mommy's home! Mommy's home!" I smiled as my darling girl ran from our room to give me a giant hug.

Then she noticed Edward's family standing awkwardly on the other side of the room. She shrunk into my arms, the only people she ever saw in this apartment were Maria and myself. So I understood her anxiety. I stood up lifting Rose Alice up into my arms. I led them over to Edward, "This is your daddy, honey. Say hello," I said as way of introduction.

Rose waved shyly at Edward, Rose Alice stretched her arms toward Edward as a sign that she wanted to be held by him. Edward lifted Rose out of my arm, and sat her on his hip. I smiled brightly as she snuggled into his chest. I can't say I was surprised that my, excuse me our child had taken so quickly to Edward, I mean come on she was two for goodness sake. Alice came over and cooed at Rose. I introduced her to Rose. Then the rest of the family got introduced, as we were talking there was a knock on the door. I went to answer the door.

The sight out side the door startled me; I had never expected to see this man again. Thomas stood their leaning against the door frame. You know how I said this day couldn't have gotten worse, yeah I lied it just got one hundred times worse. I let him in reluctantly; he walked to the living room uninvited. He stopped when he saw who was in the living room playing with Rose Alice. He slowly turned on me, an evil glint in his eye. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's stood, staring inquisitively at this new comer to this reunion.

"So you found lover boy, eh? Huh, to bad you won't be able to stay with him. Or did you forget our agreement?" I just stared at him curiosity mixed with fear and horror. "Apparently you did, 'when you find what you want most I will return and rip away your happiness,' yes now you remember. I was called back here, knowing I would be destroying your happiness today. I hate to do that to you, but you will someday learn to love me like you love lover boy over there. Don't worry my dear, I will love you and keep you company while you are our prisoner," Thomas said with just a hint of malice.

Edward growled deep in his throat, this was not going to be pretty. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you son of a bitch," Edward growled.

"Not just her, I will be taking the half ling, too. My dear man, I have my orders to let nothing stand in my way, so if you insist on trying to stop me you and anyone fool enough to try will end up dead," challenged Thomas.

"No! Don't you dare hurt Edward! I'll go, on one condition. You leave my vampire family alone, are we clear?" I couldn't bare it if my family got hurt.

"No, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you or our child. I swear to keep you safe," Edward pleaded.

I shook my head and started walking towards the door. I wasn't even aware that I was crying during this conversation until Thomas wiped them away with his finger tips. I instinctively cringed away from his touch. I think I passed out because the next thing I knew I was in a soft bed, in a circular stone room. I looked over to see Rose Alice safe in another bed. I looked over towards the other side of the room; sitting against the wall was Thomas. I wanted to knock that smug smile of his face. He stood up and came to sit at the end of my bed. I told him to go away. He just chuckled. "You really should get dressed. Your clothes are on the chair," he said pointing to a pink ball gown in the corner.

"Why so fancy?" I wondered aloud.

"Brittany likes everyone to look nice," he shrugged.

I remembered Brittany as the leader of his coven. I must be in their castle. He left so I could change. I threw back the coverlet and walked over to the dress. It was beautiful. The bodice was heavily beaded. The skirt was full and floor length. Great another thing for me to trip over. The shoes lying on the floor beside it were a broken ankle waiting to happen. They were heeled satin slippers, the same color as the dress. I tugged off my uniform and slipped the dress on over my head. The only problem was it laced up the back and I couldn't reach it. I heard the door open; I looked in the mirror to see it was Thomas. I spun around so fast I made my head spin. "Would you like help with the lacing, my dear." He asked.

I hesitated. On one hand I didn't want him to touch me, on the other I had to get this stupid lacing done. I nodded. He came over and proceeded to tug on the laces. "You know we are having some guests over for our party tonight. I think you might just know them," he said while continuing to pull the laces together. Then Rose Alice stirred so I didn't have time to contemplate what he was talking about. He handed me a smaller version of my dress, obviously meant for my little girl. He was done with my dress so I was free to go to my daughter. I helped Rose Alice into her dress. She looked very pretty. Thomas instructed me to sit on the stool so he could do something with my hair. I ended up with an elegant bun on the top of my head. We left my daughter's hair down.

Thomas led us to the ballroom, and announced us. Then I saw who our gests were. The entire Cullen family was sitting on chairs by Brittany; they were restrained by other members of her coven. They were all dressed-up like I was. Alice was in a buttery yellow gown; Rosalie was in green, while Esme was in and off white one. The men were all in suits. Rose Alice tried to run to Edward but Thomas scooped her up, instructing me to keep my child with me. I took Rose Alice and settled her on my hip. Thomas took my free arm and led me to the empty chairs on Brittany's other side. On my way I tripped on my stupid skirt, Thomas caught me and held me closer than necessary for longer than necessary. I pulled away with a curt thank you.

Edward growled when he touched me, earning a sharp rap on the head from the vampire holding him in his seat. Brittany told him to shut up or he would be escorted out. That shushed him. If he left he wouldn't be in the same room as me anymore. Thomas sat next to me, while Rose Alice sat on my lap. Rose Alice blew a kiss at Edward who returned the kiss. "This is not acceptable. Thomas, please escort Ms. Swan back to her room. I am trying to make them suffer not enjoy their time together. Actually, I changed my mind take her to your office, make sure she stays there. Take the child, too." Brittany ordered.

Thomas picked me up with Rose still in my lap. I looked over Thomas' shoulder as tears streamed down my face. They blurred the image of Edward struggling against his captor's hands. The mahogany door slammed shut behind us. Rose Alice's small hands wiped away the tears on my face. I had to keep collected for Rose. I took a deep breath and composed my face into a gentle smile for my beautiful daughter. Her look of concern changed in to a gorgeous smile. Thomas opened a door and swung us inside, closing the door with his foot. He set us down on a forest green suede couch, taking a seat in a green leather chair himself. "Mommy, I want Daddy!" Rose Alice screamed.

"You can go to your Daddy, if Mommy does me a favor," Thomas said.

Author's note: can you guess what the favor is? Please review.


End file.
